Hero
Hero: (n., pron. hee-roh or heer-oh), 1) a brave, famous or ethical person, loved for their adventures, such as a person of Good Alignment, who rescues others from emergencies, fights villains and monsters, reforms their society and helps the poor. 2) the main character in a play, novel, etc. Fictional versions vary, even within the same genre, such as bewildered non-technical types accidentally involved in imaginary science (advanced technology),such as Flash Gordon and Buck Rogers, persecuted superheroes in A.E. Van Vogt's Slan (1940; 1946 rev. 1951), etc. in science fiction to fighter/magic-users with Lightning, Fireball and Eldritch Bolt Elemental Powers and swords in fantasy role playing games. These tend to have a "strong, square, determined jaw," as Charlotte Perkins Gilman put it, dress in blue, red or both and lead a team of specialists with greater athletic, intellectual or social ability. Real champions may rescue 907 to 90,000 people from drowning or war crimes. Military personnel can earn from two to eleven medals, such as oak leaf clusters, gold stars, Congressional Medal of Honor, Silver Star, etc. for bravery. Bmup1p2012.jpg|Freddy gets mugged at Garfield High Examples: * Noah, of Noah's Arc, leads his peer group of fellow Black, gay men, with his balanced personality and greater ethical wisdom, dresses in red often and stands front and center in group photos. * Buffy Summers in Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a Messianic Archetype (prophecy-predicted) vampire hunter who leads her peer group in her career. In Brother Muscle: * .Freddy Hartmann's mother defended him in the principal's office at Garfield High, when its principal falsely blamed him, the victim for a Delinquent threatening him with a Sinister Switchblade, because he Knew Too Much after witnessing a knife fight in the hallway. * Ultraperson rescued Freddy and another student from a Mass Murder attempt and Freak Lab Accident, which caused his Flying Brick Psi Powers as Brother Muscle. As her Alter Ego, Tasha Horner, she later saved her teacher at Harrison High from school violence by her Delinquent classmates, with her extraterrestrial domination powers. Bmup1p15ps copy.jpg|Freddy saves boy from Southside Skulls Modern Age Renown 2.jpg|Modern Age Renown Modern Age Fascinator (flying).jpg|Modern Age Fascinator Flying '80s Renown.jpg|'80s Renown '80s Dark Age Fascinator.jpg|'80s Fascinator '80s Darryl Hartmann.jpg|'80s Darryl Hartmann '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator '80s Dannika Tremont.jpg.jpg|'80s Dannika Tremont Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 944.jpg|'70s Glory Gal * Brother Muscle and Ultraperson saved a boy from beating by the Southside Skulls Gang Bangers with their clairvoyance, teleportation, flight, invulnerability and super strength * In the reimagined series, Renown & Fascinator, Darryl Frederick Hartmann's childhood as a Bully Hunter (one who retaliates against bullies), video game and Comic Book fandom prepared him for his life as superhero Fascinator. Natasha Horner's exterrestrial powers, crush on '70s TV superhero Glory Gal and fighting off a sexual assault attempt in grade school inspired her to become the superhero Renown in the '80s. Together, Fascinator and Renown Time Traveled into the '80s to cure HIV, the '70s to prevent Darryl's child abuse, by empowering him in infancy. Baby Darryl rebelled against his abusers with his powers and became Dannika Tremont/Fascinator early. Adult Renown and Fascinator both prevented a 9/11-like Western Terrorists attack in 2001. * In 2013, a returning Aguilera, Roberto, The Spy Chief, interrogates his assassins, busts their client, convinces the US government with his Domination to legalize drugs, prostitution, gambling and group marriage, to "end organized crime, once and for all," prevent further gangland Assassination against himself and other government officials and enable his and all other US polyamorous (multiple partners) families to marry, because "Life is too short!" (Kramarae & Treichler, 1985; Lathan, 2013, 2019; Guralink; Nicholls, 1979; McWhirter, 1977; Russell, McWhirter & Boehm, 1987; TV Tropes Wiki, 2016). Acknowledgements: * Guralink, David B., ed., Webster's New World Dictionary of the American Language * Kramarae, Chris, Treichler, P.A., et al., A Feminist Dictionary (1985) * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993, rev. 1999; publ. 2013); Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-19) * Nicholls, Peter, ed., Science Fiction Encyclopedia (1979) * McWhirter, Norris & Ross, Guinness Book of World Records, 1976 (1977) * Russell, Alan, McWhirter, Norris and Boehm, David A., eds, et al, Guinness Book of World Records 1987 Special Ed. (1987) * TV Tropes Wiki (2016) Bmup1p16ps.jpg|Ultraperson vs. Southside Skulls Category:Alignments Category:Emergencies Category:Characters